


What I Shall Die to Want

by inevitablethief



Series: As Dreams Are Made On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Doctor Castiel, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Infidelity, M/M, Pansexual Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablethief/pseuds/inevitablethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after a near death experience, Firefighter Dean Winchester is at a bar celebrating the birthday of his girlfriend, Anna Milton.  When he runs into the sexy doctor who had saved his life in the ER, will he be able to ignore the sparks that fly?  </p><p>A stand-alone prequel to <em>We Are Such Stuff</em> set entirely in the djinn world as if it were a standard au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Shall Die to Want

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot/time stamp of sorts to celebrate an unbelievable 10,000 hits on _We Are Such Stuff_. It's not necessary to have read that fic to read this one, though. There are only mild spoilers for WASS and nothing plot related, as this is a prequel of sorts, showing how djinn-world Dean and djinn-world Cas got together. 
> 
> This is a thank you to everyone who's read _We Are Such Stuff_ , whether you've been there from the beginning or are just joining now. A lot is made about the Supernatural/Destiel fic-writing community, but not enough is said of the generous, enthusiastic, and wonderful people who read the fics we all post. This is for you.
> 
> I'd like to mention that this fic probably straddles the line between a mature and an explicit rating.

It was all Dean’s own fault, really. He was weak, horny, and, yes, maybe he had been watching one too many episodes of Dr. Sexy. Anna was a nice girl, and she did not deserve to have her birthday ruined like that.

Dean was an asshole.

It was lucky, then, that hot doctor seemed to like assholes.

It had all started the day of the fire. Sure, it seemed meaningless for a firefighter to ever refer to any particular fire as _the_ fire, but it had nearly taken his life. The second floor had given way underneath three of them, even though it had been deemed safe. The other two hadn’t made it, unfortunately. Dean had been lucky, really, to end up with a chunk of wood through his belly. 

_Get him typed and crossed, stat._

_You’re going to be fine._

_Who’s the trauma surgeon on call?_

_Novak._

_Hey, you really are going to be fine._

It was all a blur after that, drugs in his system, pain blocking out all sensation. He’d woken up several hours later to a pair of startling blue eyes. So, yeah, even though they’d only met a few times, he’d left the hospital with a bit of a crush on his sexy doctor. He really had forgotten about him in the intervening months, though, so it’s not like he had any sort of premeditation. He’d moved on to other opportunities, easier conquests, like Anna. Not that Anna was easy, of course. She was super pretty, with red hair and pale skin, and eyes the size of dinner plates. She was smart and creative, and he found he didn’t want to be with other girls when he could be with her, instead. So, he started dating her, and they’d been dating a full two months when her birthday came about. They were at a crossroads, and that’s a terrible to time to have to celebrate a birthday. Two months means you have to make a decision about your relationship, start feeling things like love, and Dean was pretty certain his feelings for Anna were a little too platonic to call love. Still, he was determined to see it through, as two months was also too early to consider it a dead end.

Dean had spent some time with Anna’s friends from grad school, and met her coworkers once or twice, but her birthday party was going to include old friends and family. Anna had a mess of brothers, too, and Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to be held up to that sort of scrutiny before he was sure this thing was long term. 

But here he was, anyway, at a painfully trendy bar filled with Chicago’s finest and a group of people who probably deemed him not good enough for Anna.

“Beer,” he shouted to the bartender over the din of the crowd. “Whatever you have on tap.”

The bartender sneered and indicated the tap, which had six spouts.

“Nothing European, nothing with fruit, nothing frou-frou” Dean shrugged. “Whatever you’d have.”

He pulled Dean a long draft of a reasonable looking ale, and put it on Dean’s tab. Instead of joining Anna and her friends, he stayed at the bar to enjoy his drink. One of Anna’s brothers had joined the party; he barely looked old enough to drink, and his attempts at intimidation had been laughable. At least one more of her brothers lived in the city, and would probably join the party before the night was through.

“Whiskey, neat,” a gruff voice said next to him. It was the kind of voice you had no choice but to listen to, and the bartender hopped to it immediately.

Dean turned to see the source of the voice, and was met with a very familiar set of deep blue eyes.

“Dr. Sexy!”

“I’m sorry?” the hot doctor chuckled.

“Sorry, man,” Dean stammered and blushed. “You stitched me up, doc.”

To continue with the streak of embarrassing himself, Dean lifted his T shirt up to show the scars on his belly.

“Penetrating abdominal trauma. Renal laceration. Laceration to the pancreas and the stomach, too, wasn’t it?”

“Aw, shucks, you remembered,” Dean grinned.

“You were very lucky I was in the ER that night.”

“Hmmm. Cocky, huh?”

Hot doctor leaned towards Dean, breaking any rules about personal space.

“Well, you did call me Dr. Sexy. You may have ended up with Dr. Adler, instead.”

“Not sexy?” Dean choked out.

“Head shaped like an egg,” hot doctor deadpanned.

Somewhere in the course of their conversation, hot doctor’s whiskey had been poured and served, and he took a drink from it. He tossed his head back, showing the long column of his neck, muscles working and Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. It was enough to make Dean just a little dizzy from desire. For fuck’s sake, his girlfriend was in the bar, and she didn’t know he liked dudes, too. He took a messy gulp from his beer to steady himself. 

When Dean looked up, he found himself faced with the scrutiny of the hot doctor.

“You have a little—“ he pointed to Dean’s upper lip before putting his thumb there and wiping away a bit of foam. Dean leaned towards the action, his mouth following as the other man lifted away the digit. Hot doctor lifted his hand towards his own mouth and licked off the froth, his long tongue flicking out to clean off every bubble.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned. His jeans had groan a little tighter in the crotch.

“Cas,” hot doctor stated.

“What?” Dean came out of his trance.

“My name,” the doctor grinned. “So you don’t have to cry out Dr. Sexy later.”

Dean gulped. “Yeah, you are missing the cowboy boots, after all.”

“Do you have a name? _Penetrating abdominal trauma_ makes me sound kinkier than I am.”

Dean howled in laughter. How much had he drunk? Not even two beers. 

“Dean,” he finally answered once his laughter subsided.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Dean—outside of a situation that would get me fired if I asked you to come home with me.”

“Are you asking me to come home with you?” Dean smirked.

“Yes, I—no, wait, I should not leave. I’m meeting people here. Dammit!”

Cas certainly was blunt—too blunt—but the angel on Dean’s shoulder had to beat the devil on the other one.

“You certainly think I’m easy, buddy,” Dean protested.

“Mm hmm,” Cas replied distractedly. “I also think your jeans are very tight.” He sent a quick glance towards Dean’s crotch where he could clearly see how turned on Dean was.

Cas leaned in again. “I would very much like to get my mouth on that, in case that shifts the odds in my favor.”

“Dude, I can’t tell if you’re awkward or incredibly smooth.”

Dean downed the rest of his beer, but before he could order another, Cas signaled the bartender. Dean soon had a fresh beer and Cas was carelessly sipping another whiskey.

“I think that answers your question,” Cas smirked.

He was so serious that it was almost ridiculous. “Yeah, man, I think it does.” Dean feigned a cough as he muttered, “Awkward,” under his breath.

That earned him a cocked eyebrow from Cas and—yeah—he earned the Doctor Sexy moniker the old-fashioned way. God, those eyes, those cheekbones, that hair, those lips, those unbelievably sexy fingers that gave Dean thoughts that had nothing to do with surgery.

“Do you forget that I put you back together?” Cas asked darkly.

“Never,” Dean smiled. “Does that mean you’re threatening to take me apart?”

“I could,” he smirked.

This was getting very dangerous very fast, and Dean knew he had already past the point of no return. He felt more sparks with Cas in ten minutes than he had with Anna in months. 

“My car is in the parking lot,” Dean finally suggested. “It’s better than the men’s room. I’m not saying I’ve done this in a men’s room before, but it’s murder on the knees, man.”

Cas laughed, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. “I would never…” he stuttered. “You deserve…”

“Relax, man,” Dean waved him off. “I know what a hook up looks like.”

“Dean,” Cas started seriously. “Six-foot-two of green eyes and freckles doesn’t pass through my operating room every day. At your follow-up, I wanted to kiss every damn one of them.”

Warmth bloomed behind Dean’s cheeks, which tempered his arousal slightly. “Okay, okay, we can hold hands later, but can we please take care of this”—he gestured to his crotch—“before I bust out of my jeans.”

They did hold hands as they walked out to Dean’s car. Cas’s gorgeous hand was warm against Dean’s own, as a spring breeze ruffled his dark hair. They reached the Impala where it was parked in what was a dark enough corner for privacy.

“This is a really nice car,” Cas breathed before shoving Dean backwards against the door.

His mouth closed over Dean’s and, when their lips met, there was enough heat to counteract the coolness of the evening. Cas’s lips were plush and dry, but his tongue was hot and demanding and Dean let it sweep over his teeth and into every corner of his mouth. Cas’s hands rucked up Dean’s shirt and made contact with his bare skin. Where Dean had been self-conscious having lovers see—or touch—his scars, he all but reveled in the attention from Cas. He had understanding of those scars, some of them had been at the touch of his own scalpel, and he knew everything they meant.

Dean pulled away from the kiss just enough to maneuver the doors open and then he was on his back in the backseat with Cas hovering over him. Cas popped the button on Dean’s jeans and, finally, the pressure that had been building— _for months?_ —was relieved. Cas didn’t even bother to remove Dean’s underwear before getting started, lapping at the damp spot his leaking cock had made in the cotton. Dean rearranged himself so Cas could pull his jeans down to his knees; his boxer briefs followed quickly. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean breathed.

“Hush,” Cas huffed and his hot breath against Dean’s dick sent a charge through his belly. “I’m examining you.”

“How do I look, Doc,” Dean chuckled.

“Delicious,” Cas smirked and then sank down all at once.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned. Cas used a lot of suction and a lot of tongue; in tandem they were mind-blowing. He pulled off until just the head was in his mouth and he swirled around it until he was licking into Dean’s slit. Even in the wetness of Cas’s mouth, Dean could feel himself leak onto his tongue. One of Cas’s hands rested on Dean’s stomach, not too far from Dean’s scars, while his other hand massaged Dean’s balls with just the right amount of pressure. 

Cas was methodical. As his tongue flicked down the underside of Dean’s cock, the fingers of his other hand moved behind his balls to press on his perineum.

“God, Cas, I’m so close.”

Cas popped off, leaving an obscene trail of saliva between his mouth and Dean’s cock. Dean’s cock twitched as if to follow the trail like a sunflower towards the sun. “Wow, you really like that.”

“Hey, I was gonna come.”

“Not yet,” Cas smirked. He worked his hand where it had stayed behind Dean’s balls and it was just enough, but nowhere near enough. “If I had lube, I’d really make you squirm, babe.”

Dean could only whimper in response.

“Later,” Cas finished, and put his mouth back where it belonged. He bobbed his head furiously, letting Dean’s cock slide through his thick lips. One hand stayed around Dean’s balls, while the other moved with his mouth so that Dean’s whole shaft was being stroked. It did really great things for his orgasm. So much so, that he barely had time to utter “ungh” before spilling his load.

Cas took it like a pro, letting the come collect on his lips and tongue before swallowing it down. _Shit_ , Cas looked good with come on his face.

Dean pulled him up for a messy, come-flavored kiss. Dean couldn’t get enough of that incredible mouth.

Cas pulled away languidly. “I thought this looked like a hook up?” he smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “You kiss all your hook ups after blowing your load in their mouths?”

“Just the ones with pretty blue eyes and asses tighter than a snare drum.”

Cas was on top of him, which wasn’t especially comfortable for Dean’s over-sensitive cock, still out of his pants. Cas reached down and unbuttoned his own suit pants and released his own obscenely hard cock. The bulge in his pants had been impressive enough, but when he let it out—

“Holy fuck!” Dean reached down and circled his hand around Cas’s cock. He could barely fit his fingers around it. “Hook up number two will involve that thing in my ass, okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” Cas hummed. “Can’t fucking wait.”

It was not easy to rearrange themselves so that Dean had access to that juicy, thick cock. Dean ended up with one knee on the floor, crouching on the seat, while Cas stretched one long, thick-thighed leg around him with the other foot on the floor, leaning awkwardly against the back of the seat and the door. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, which lent a nice touch of intimacy to their awkwardness. His cock was hot and so thick in Dean’s mouth that the stretch around it was almost painful. But so worth it.

Dean didn’t hear the knock on the window, even as Cas jerked away despite just seconds earlier having been moaning X-rated encouragements. He did, however, hear the shriek, and fell off the seat in shock.

“Oh my God, Castiel! Dean, what are you—?”

She’d wrenched open the door, and was staring at Dean, twisted into the foot well, and Cas, who’s cock was still out and proud. He tucked himself away unselfconsciously, wincing at the tight squeeze.

“Is there a problem?” he asked calmly.

“I can explain,” Dean pleaded, as he climbed out of the car. He wasn’t sure to which one he was defending himself.

“Explain why you’re sucking off my brother?”

Shit— _her brother_. Cas was the other brother who was going to show up later. “Uh…”

“Are you gay?” she continued.

“Hey,” Dean contested. “I’m bi! I’ve always been bi, and I’ll be bi whether I’m eating you out or blowing your brother.”

Anna arched an eyebrow, and there was the missing family resemblance. “You’re defending yourself with your bisexuality? Way to conform to stereotypes.”

Dean shrugged. “I just figured you wouldn’t be cool with it because of your freaky religious family.”

“My brother Castiel is bi, too, Dean,” Anna snapped.

“Pan,” Cas corrected. When Anna and Dean both shot him a glare, Cas shrugged and slid out the other car door. “I’ll just go stand over there until you’re done. Uh, Happy Birthday, sis. Sorry I was late, and…other things.”

Cas, the coward, retreated to the safety of the bar’s awning, where a few people were milling around, smoking.

“What I’m not cool with is you cheating on me,” Anna cried once they were alone.

“I know. I’ve never cheated before.”

“So why start now?” she hissed.

“I’m not in love with you.” Dean breathed. “I’m never gonna be in love with you, Anna.”

She was taken aback, obviously, but she retained that same calm demeanor she shared with her brother. “And you couldn’t just tell me this?”

“I figured I’d give it a chance, until…” Dean steadied himself with a deep breath. “I _could_ fall in love with Cas. I may be already halfway there.”

He glanced back at the doctor, who was desperately trying to appear nonchalant in the dim glow from an expiring florescent lightbulb above the entrance. He was failing miserably, but he was really pretty as the shadows emphasized his perfect cheekbones.

Anna caught him staring.

“If it makes you feel any better at all, he was first.”

“I’m sorry?” Anna exclaimed haughtily.

“Your brother is the doctor who saved my life last year, and I kind of developed a crush on him.”

“Oh my god, are you the _unbelievably beautiful patient who might be worth losing my license_? Hmm, I figured you were a girl by the way he waxed poetic about your eyelashes.”

Dean shuffled at a fallen branch on the ground. “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.”

“Now I have an excuse to hook up with the hot bartender,” Anna shrugged. She was trying to act cool, but Dean could tell she was still pissed. “I’m not going to have to see you at Christmas, am I?” 

Dean sputtered, but couldn’t help a grin. 

“Yeah,” she sighed as she turned away to go back to the remains of her party. “Every goddamn Christmas.” She passed by Cas as she crossed back through the door and stuck her finger out at him accusingly. “I’m telling mother you stole my boyfriend.”

Cas was still chuckling when he returned to the Impala, and backed Dean up against the driver’s side door and kissed him. Dean opened up his mouth and let Cas’s tongue clean away the bad taste his conflict with Anna had left. “Uh, hey,” Dean murmured when they pulled apart. “I messed up—I know.”

Cas shrugged. “She used to steal my toys when we were kids. I think she still has my favorite teddy bear.”

"I owe her a big apology,” Dean grimaced.

“Oh, yeah,” Cas agreed. “But since I am also an innocent party in this scenario, don’t you think you owe me for the blue balls?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Dean moaned.

Cas rubbed his crotch against Dean’s. He wasn’t hard anymore, but he was getting there. He bobbed his head towards the backseat of the car. “Do you want to finish what you started?”

"Or we could go back to my place and get started on hook up number two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from William Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ III.i.80.


End file.
